Simple
by yaba
Summary: Pre Season 2 Premiere. Seth has an early morning visitor or two.


_Simple_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: T

Pairing: Seth/Summer

Song: Matchbox 20 "Last Beautiful Girl"

* * *

_This will all fall down like everything else that was  
This too shall pass and all of the words we said  
We can't take back_

She was beautiful, no two ways about it. Brilliant chocolate eyes protected by long curling lashes that now had expensive mascara dripping from them. High cheekbones accompanied by luscious looking strawberry tinted lips, which were now caked with dark tear streaks. Finally, long brown hair that curled at the ends, now soaked in the morning rain as she stood in a barely there dress staring across the walkway at him, eyes anything but consoling but more so enraged, but she couldn't speak.

There was no formal greeting between them, when he returned, not that he expected to be treated royally after abandoning her so capriciously. He could only imagine the many months or ranting that procured an accumulative bitterness toward him and their entire relationship in general.

"Come inside." He screamed over the thunder threatening to zap him for being such a jackass, but he couldn't bear to see her shivering and maybe inside they could talk about it. He wasn't completely sure as to what possessed her to come at 5 in the morning, in the previous night's attire and stare at his parents' house without knocking. He couldn't even fathom what it would be like if he hadn't walked into the kitchen so early for a drink of water.

_Would she still be there when he woke up?_

Through his musings, he hadn't noticed her walking backward toward her car, pointing to the passed out figure in the passenger's seat. He suddenly realized it was Marissa Cooper, head laid back, breathing even and no doubt inebriated up to her ass. He had an idea.

_Now every fool in town would've left by now  
I can't replace all the wasted days  
The memory of your face - can't help thinkin'_

Walking, no running, through the pouring rain he approached the cherry red Beemer and instructed Summer to open the car, which she did, almost working on autopilot, not even bothering to question his actions. Seth pointed to the pool house, just a few steps behind the mansion, and Summer understood, following him quickly, afraid he'd slip and fall on the slippery ground.

She unlocked the door, and Seth ushered the sleeping Marissa inside, and placed her on the futon gingerly, running his fingers over her pulse point, just to make sure she was still breathing. Turning back his attention toward Summer, he swallowed hard, bracing himself for the slap he knew was inevitable, but nothing occurred.

They locked eyes for a split second before Seth got up and excused himself for a moment. Noticing Summer's wet attire he pulled out a pair of Ryan's smallest track pants and an old sweatshirt from the drawers, then he returned with aspirin for Marissa from the bathroom.

"How much did she drink?" He asked, sounding disappointed. Newport really hadn't changed much since he was gone.

"Enough." Summer murmured, not even bothering to excuse herself to change, as she unzipped the Max Azria creation off her body, igniting the temptation Seth had been fighting since he first saw her in his state of half sleepiness.

"I'm gonna grab a blanket from the living room in the house, you can sleep here till about noon, cause then Ryan's gonna be back from Chino." Seth looked down at his sleeping friend, because that way it was easier to accept the reality of this predicament.

_Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together  
Where would we be  
A thousand lost forevers  
And the promises you never were giving me  
Here's what I'm thinking_

"Actually I was hoping we could talk." Summer whispered almost inaudibly, fiddling with the hem of the sweatshirt.

"We can do that." Seth stood up, before covering Marissa with the quilt off of Ryan's bed, he hoped he wouldn't mind. Then he reached out, offering Summer his hand, but she didn't take it. Seth pretended to believe that she hadn't seen it; it was just so much easier that way.

"No let's stay here." Summer said, and walked over to Ryan's bed, crawling into the covers, wishing to return the warmth to her body. Seth followed effortlessly, snuggling into the sheets as quietly as he could, trying not to give his counterpart any indication that he spent his entire summer dreaming of this moment.

Summer seemed to sense his concealed eagerness and smiled, running her finger down his cheek, as Seth tried his hardest not to give into her touch, "I don't think we'll be doing much talking right now." He whispered almost as a warning, as much as he was selfish for not wanting to be led down, he couldn't help letting her know that this was a prelude to some very dangerous activity.

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world_

"I'm seeing someone now." She replied and that was all it took for Seth's self control to snap in two, just as weak as a twig, and lips met avariciously, ignoring all the warning signs, and feelings that this wasn't the beginning of the next stage in their relationship, simply a good bye.

All her seduction wiles had been proven to work, as Seth slipped the threadbare sweatshirt off her ribs, and then over her head, she was braless and offering herself to him greedily, and knowing that she was some one else's girl now seemed to arouse him even more.

_Tell me one more time  
How you're sorry about the way  
This all went down - you needed to find your space_

…Sunlight came unexpectedly into his line of vision as he rolled over to incessant knocking on the door. Seth rose groggily, trying to construct an excuse for his spending half the night in Ryan's bed. He quickly pulled on all the discarded clothes, marveling at the absence of both Marissa and Summer, not to mention the clothes he lent to her the night before.

Everything was immaculate and Seth suddenly felt the unsettling fear that the last few hours had been a dream; he didn't have enough time to consider that option as he scrambled toward the door.

"Finally, dude I thought you forgot I was coming back today." Ryan let out a sigh of relief, though when his eyes connected with Seth's a silent look of understanding passed between them.

"How could I?" Seth asked nervously, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Ryan stepped into the pool house, suddenly the familiar scent of Marissa passed through his nostrils.

"Had company over last night?" Ryan wondered, setting his duffel bag on the spot where Marissa slept in her drunken stupor.

_You needed to still be friends  
Needed me to  
Call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together you'd comfort me  
Tell me but forever  
And the promises I never should have believed in  
Here's what I'm thinking_

"You do not even want to know. I'm gonna grab a quick shower and meet you for a game of Grand Theft Auto and Cap'n Crunch in 20 minutes okay?" Seth was desperately pleading with Ryan not to ask questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

Ryan ran a stiff hand through his hair and nodded in confirmation, "Alright, 20 minutes."

Then he turned and mentally wondered about how great it was to be home.

Meanwhile Seth ran as quickly as he could up the stairs to his room, panting furiously as he ran into his sanctuary falling face first on the bed. He only realized that there was something off with the room, when he looked up at his desk and noticed that Captain Oats wasn't the only plastic horse adoring his cluttered table.

He walked tentatively toward the display, disbelieving what he already knew to be true. Next to the mighty four legged Captain Oats, stood the elegant pink Princess Sparkles. Beneath her there was a yellow post- it he recognized to be one of the many stacked next to the phone in the kitchen.

The writing was familiar and almost unintelligible.

_I wish it were that simple _

Seth swallowed hard and crumpled up the post-it shoving it into the pile of clothes on the floor, as he walked angrily to the bathroom. Kicking himself mentally for letting her slip away, and for running away because he was afraid. Looking back at the two plastic horses he choked back the bile rising in his throat, then turned on the shower, hoping to wash the scent of Summer from his body one last time.

_It's over now - and I've gone without  
Cuz you're everybody else's girl  
It seems to me - you'll always be  
Everyone else's girl  
Everyone else's girl_

End


End file.
